siempre juntos
by rukia.kurosaki93
Summary: los recuerdos atormentan a Nine pero twelve esta hay para calmarlo . one-shot YAOI


El primer one-shot que escribo ... pov de Nine.

los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de su dicho autor.

espero que les guste.

Corría desesperado tratando de que mi corazón y mi cerebro no explotaran por la adrenalina y el miedo que me invadía, unos cuantos pasos más adelante iba twelve por fin divisábamos la cerca que nos impedía obtener nuestra libertad

Mis manos y mis pies desnudos se aferraban al alambre, por primera vez durante estos minutos me dedicaba a mirar hacia atrás solo para asegurarme que nuestra compañera five nos estaba siguiendo los pasos pero al contrario ella no estaba, un impulso me hizo querer volver por ella pero una voz me detuvo.

-Nine no hay tiempo, si volvemos ahora no podremos escapar –dijo twelve mis ojos se abrieron ante aquellas palabras.

-twelve no podemos dejarla aquí, el fuego consumirá todo incluyéndola –le replique apretando mis manos en alambre haciéndome sangrar.

-no tenemos opción, por…favor Nine –respondió sus lagrimas empezaron a adornar su rostro.

Volví a escalar dejándola atrás….five.

-Nine , Nine despierta-grito doce sacudiéndome los hombros , abrí los ojos , estaba asustado y mi respiración era agitada , sentía las gotas de sudor atravesando mi rostro , eleve mi cuerpo sobre la cama para quedar sentado , mire a mi alrededor divisando el rostro de mi compañero al lado derecho .

-otra vez aquella pesadilla –exclamo supuse que no era una pregunta baje mi mirada hacia mis manos que templaban entre mis piernas abiertas , algo suave acaricio mi frente , subí la mirada encontrándome con los ojos de twelve asomo una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa la cual me hizo estremecer mientras su mano secaba mi frente con un pañuelo .

-¿Qué hora es?-consulte mirando atravez de las sucias ventanas de aquel departamento.

-es bastante temprano, todavía no amanece –respondió retirando el pañuelo de mi rostro para luego dejarlo sobre el piso.

-¿Qué hora es exactamente?-volví a preguntar seriamente.

-las 3:15 a.m, ¿conforme?-respondió con un leve gesto de molestia en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-le interrogue rozando levemente mi mano contra la suya, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

-solo no podía dormir –dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿seguro que es eso? O ¿tal vez estabas hablando por teléfono con esa chica?-consulte molesto y sinceramente celoso, esa chica había llamado demasiado la atención de twelve, algo que me ponía de muy mal humor.

-¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y juntando nuestras frente; los contactos tan íntimos y carnales que él hacia mi fuera de forma consciente o inconsciente me volvían loco.

-no me agrada que muestres tanto interés por ella, es simplemente eso-le conteste depositando al final un beso en sus suaves labios.

-todo este tiempo hemos estado solo tú y yo, no necesito a nadie más – me respondió rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello, sus rodillas entre mis piernas, mis manos apretaban cada lado de su cintura.

-yo tampoco necesito a alguien más aparte de ti –le susurre en su oído izquierdo sintiendo como su aroma me embriagaba.

-mentiroso, no importa al lugar que vayamos tu siempre atraes a las mujeres –respondió apretando su cuerpo contra el mío como si me fuera alejar en cualquier momento de el.

-ahora quien es el celoso –le dije introduciendo una de mis manos por debajo de su polera*.

-nine-susurro antes de besar mis labios, si un detonador hace estallar una bomba, sus besos hacían explotar mi libido.

Nuestros labios encajaron perfectamente como las piezas de aquel rompe-cabeza que solíamos armar en aquel lugar, nuestras lenguas danzaban sin escrúpulos dentro de nuestras bocas , la falta de aire se hizo indudablemente presente en nuestros pulmones ; su polera* fue la primera pieza de ropa arrojada al suelo , mis manos ansiosas recorrieron desde sus hombros hasta el inicio de su pantalón , bese con hambre su cuello para luego lamerlo hasta saciarme de su sabor , sus gemidos junto a sus manos aferradas a mi nuca no hacían más que satisfacer mi ego , mis pulgares se dirigieron a sus pezones ya erectos por las caricias anteriores los apreté con suavidad deleitándome de la esponjosidad de ellos .

-¿quieres que lama tus pezones?- pregunte sabiendo perfectamente que su respuesta seria positiva , movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación ; enderezo su espalda entregándome un perfecto alcance de sus pezones mis labios húmedos succionaron primero el pezón izquierdo de su boca recibí un sonoro gemido de su parte , sonreí y proseguí con el otro , sus gemidos me estaban volviendo loco , mis manos viajaron hacia el cierre de su pantalón ingrese mi mano para tocar su miembro erecto , su mano se poso sobre la mía , lo mire con incredulidad ,se coloco de pie sobre la cama y dejo deslizar su pantalón por sus piernas , cuando por fin llego a sus talones lo saco sin la necesidad de usar sus manos .

Volvió arrodillarse en frente mío esta vez jalo con fuerza mi polera* , me deshice de ella , las palabras sobraban solo eran necesario los gestos y los gemidos ; sus manos atacaron el cierre de mi pantalón , lo desabrocho con maestría un segundo después estaban acompañando a la demás ropa en el suelo , beso mi abdomen e introdujo su lengua en mi ombligo ,me miro traviesamente , mi ropa interior desapareció , estaba desnudo y expuesto ante él , nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar y nuestras lenguas se unieron de nuevo .

Lamio mi cuello sentí un par de succiones ,sabia perfectamente que luego se apreciarían claramente algunas marcas, tomo mi miembro entre sus suaves manos y lo masajeo , me miro atento a mis gestos ; bajo su cabeza a la altura de mi hombría ,nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar , su boca aprisiono mi falo casi en su totalidad , succiono levemente ante de sacarlo para lamerlo ,siento que estoy en el cielo , me apoyo sobre uno de mis codos para admirar su labor mientras que mi otra mano acaricia su espalda .

Siento que estoy cerca del orgasmo, lo tome de los hombros y cambie de posición ahora yo soy quien está arriba, acaricio sus piernas señalándole que las abras, su ropa interior también ha desaparecido, salgo un momento de la cama para acercarme al primer cajón de uno de los tanto muebles, cojo el lubricante que estaba buscando y vuelvo de nuevo hacia él, me recibió con las piernas abiertas invitándome a poseerle sin contratiempos.

Abrí la tapa de la botella y cubrí mis dedos de lubricante , introduje un dedo en tu interior y espere unos segundos a que se acostumbraras a aquella intromisión , cuando pude percibir que su cavidad se relajaba empecé a mover mi digito de adentro hacia fuera y en círculos , me aventure a ingresar otro al mismo tiempo que cojia su hombría con la otra mano para masturbarle , su interior succionaba mis dedos provocándome una excitación mayor , aumentaba mis movimientos sobre su miembro logrando que liberaras su esencia en mi mano, sonreía orgulloso de lo que había conseguido mientras el cubría su rostro con su ante-brazo tratando de regular su respiración ; acercaba mi mano manchada a mi boca y lamia cada centímetro de ella degustándome su sabor .

-¿estas bien? , ¿Quieres continuar?-le pregunte acariciando sus delicadas piernas.

-quien te dijo que te detuvieras nine - me respondió alzando su mano hasta llegar a mi nuca y tomándola con fuerza haciendo que nuestros rostro se rozaran, me beso con suavidad –soy tuyo cuando quieras está bien para mí –concluyo aferrando sus piernas a mi cintura.

Acomode mi pene en su entrada, tome aire y ingrese de golpe, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios los cuales bese inmediatamente, su cadera se movió buscando mas contacto, cogí su pierna izquierda y la apoye sobre mi hombro derecho lo penetre no una vez sino varias, era tan cálido y relajante estar en esta situación tan carnal con el.

Nuestras miradas no se separaban, mis manos apretaban más sus muslos y las manos de él a las sabanas.

-nine…ah follame más duro mas por favor-gimió twelve, sonreí pervertidamente aquello me había gustado.

-¿de...donde aprendiste eso?-le susurre al oído.

-del…internet –respondió aferrándose a mi espalda, cogí su cintura y me di vuelta, ahora era yo quien estaba abajo y el cabalgando sobre mi.

-muéstrame lo pervertido que puede ser twelve- le dije apretando su redondo trasero.

Apoyo sus manos sobre mi pecho y empezó a mover sus caderas, mis manos apretaron su cintura nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, su mano derecha masturbaba su pene sobre mi abdomen; el clímax se acercaba, pronto nuestro cuerpos dejarían de estar unidos.

Sujetaba su cintura mientras lo penetraba sin consideración; mi abdomen manchado de su esperma mientras que yo me había corrido en su interior.

Lo cogía de los hombros y lo volteaba, sus ojos me miraban sorprendido juntaba nuestras frentes, la respiración se iba regulando lentamente.

-te amo-le dije viendo como sus bellos ojos se abría mas.

-ni...ne- pronunciaba pero mis labios acaparaban los suyos –yo también te amo –respondio cuando aleje nuestras bocas.

Tomaba las frazadas que había quedado desordenadas a nuestro alrededor y nos cubra con ellas, doce se acorrucaba en mi pecho y yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos.

-buenas noche twelve –le dije

-buenas noche nine…siempre estaré a tu lado no lo olvides-respondió me dio adormilado.

-si...siempre junto los dos-le susurre dejando que el sueño me venciera.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios .

gracias sayonara :)


End file.
